Isabel's first date
by PrincessSkywalkerOrgana
Summary: Isabel is 18 and finally going on her first date. Problem... Vaughn is not too happy. How is Vaughn going to cope? Sydney? See the whole crew about 8 years after the show ended.
1. Chapter 1

AN-My first serious attempt at humor, albeit light humor, and Alias fan fic. Thank my good friend JWL for this idea (it came to me as I talked with her on the phone). Hope it works.

Background:Vaughn and Sydney have bitten the bullet. They have gone back to the CIA when Isabel turned 10 (Jack is 8 and the 3rd child-William Thomas is 7 ), though at least one of them has been home with the kids while the other is at work/on missions (they manage this because Dixon is deputy director and they have seniority).

Isabell's first date.

"Who is this guy anyways?" Vaughn asked his eighteen-year old daughter.

"Mom!" Isabel said, turning a pleading look on her mother, Sydney Ann Bristow-Vaugn.

Sydney shot her daughter an amused look. "Honey," Sydney started.

Vaughn's response was leaning back further in his favorite black armchair, the one he had ordered especially from Sweden.

Isabel was happy Jack was at an academic decathalon meeting, and William was hanging with Uncle Weiss's son, Damien. If Jack and Willy had been there, they would have heckled her silly.

"Izzie, go upstairs for a few, all right?" Sydney said, finally taking pity on her daughter.

Isabel rolled her eye at the name Izzie, where had her mother thought of that! Isabel didn't protest, however, because she knew her mother was her greatest ally and her father was looking for an excuse to bar her from going, and disrespecting her mother was a reason he'd use.

"Honey," Sydney said, putting an arm around Vaughn's neck, "Izzie is 18. She is an exceptionally bright girl. She has waited this long, there is no reason we can't trust her to go out on one date."

Vaughn grumbled, but he saw the look in Sydney's eye and knew he had no real choice. "Fine. But I get to interrogate… I mean ask him questions."

Sydney sighed, and shook her head. She'd take what she could get.

"Izzie, honey, call David and tell him he can meet you here at 7. You have to be home by 11 though."

Sydney ignored Vaughn's hiss of 9 in her ear and instead concentrated on her daughter's squeal of delight.

Sydney concentrated on ameliorating her husband, sitting on the arm of the black chair. "She will be fine, love."

"Of course she will be." An idea began to percolate in Vaughn's head.

Sydney sighed noticing the look in his eye. She normally would have investigated it further, bur Jack's curfew was ten minutes ago. "I will call Jack."

"You are right. We can't let him push the line. That kid of ours." Vaughn sighed, "He really is like your father." Michael winced, right as he said it.

Michael risked a look at Sydney. She still was not completely over her father's death. But Sydney was completely focused on her son.

Sydney spent the rest of the night schooling her son. "Good night, Michael." She said, tiredly once she finally came to bed.

"Good night, love." He kissed his wife deeply

"Big day today, huh." Weiss asked Vaughn when they were on a coffee break.

"Damien told you?"

"Yup. I swear, Jack and Damien talk almost as much as girls." Weiss laughed. "Daughter's first date… I am glad I have another 4 or 5 years, even if Millie starts dating when normal girls do."

"Don't worry, I have a plan." Vaughn said.

Weiss rolled his eyes, "Why do I think this will end with you on the couch for a year, and Bella not talking to you."

"I am a top secret agent for the CIA. I can tail my daughter without her finding out."

Weiss raised an eyebrow and shook his head, but said nothing for a moment. "This will end badly, but what do you need."

Vaughn smiled and told Weiss his plan. "For the record, you are nuts." Weiss said. "I will meet you outside your house at 7:15. You have to shake Sydney and stay hidden so Isabel doesn't catch you."

"Keeping Sydney busy is YOUR job."

Weiss shook his head, but went back to his office to see if there was a sufficiently interesting case to keep Sydney's attention.

In the meantime Rachel and Sydney were taking their own lunch break. "Daughter's first date, huh, Jeff is going to be so anxious when Evelyn goes out on her first one. How is Vaughn holding up?"

"Not so well. I am going to have to threaten him into three inches of his life and with the couch for a year to make sure he keeps a civil tongue and does not interrogate David. I mean, he is a nice kid. One parking ticket from a year ago, but he has had his car for only six months, it is a good one by the way, the latest Ford. He has an older sister, no real family problems-"

Rachel laughed, "Vaughn is the only one nervous, huh?"

Sydney sighed, "I have to trust I have inculcated her with the right values."

Sydney nervously twirled a piece of her hair. Her voice stopped wavering, "Anyways, what is the extract plan for Agent Bodman."

Rachel laughed, smiled knowingly, and acknowledged the change of subject. "Agent Blackman, and Paris police officers will knock on the door…."

_In the meantime**-**_"I hope my father behaves himself." Isabel said to David. "Just nod a lot, talk. Look him the eye, don't lie! Both my parents are trained in catching lies, so don't try it. "

"What does your father do?"

Isabel sighed internally, she couldn't avoid lying to him now. "He does some consulting for police firms. My mom is a security analyst for the local FBI branch."

"Both in law enforcement." David said, raising an eyebrow.

"Your parents?"

"My mom does some paralegal work, my dad is an engineer with a construction company."

Isabel knew his family was relatively wealthy. "Sounds good." Isabel said, deftly changing the subject to his family.

"So, I'll meet you at your house at 6 PM."

"Sounds great." Isabel hoped, in vain she knew, that the change of time would through her Dad off-guard."

"She thinks she can catch me off-guard, huh?"

"Michael, it is just an extra hour!" Sydney was getting a little exasperated with her husband.

So much so that she was thankful when the phone rang, interrupting her. "Sure Weiss…no problem… I'll see Izzie off at 6 and then be on my way."

Sydney turned to Vaughn with a bright smile, "See, things work out for the best. Weiss has an undercover case for me to do-quick extraction of Agent Bodman actually, he thought I might want to see it through. Had Iz and David not changed the time, I wouldn't have gotten to see her off."

Michael understood the implied, "And you would have threatened David into leaving or not let Izzie go."

Michael nodded. "Whatever. Be safe."

Sydney gave her husband a suspicious look as he climbed the stairs. She gave it up, though, she knew she would not figure it out.

"Be careful, your dad is up to something." Sydney whispered to Isabel as she went upstairs to find her husband.

"Thanks, mom." Isabel said, slightly sarcastically as her mom went upstairs instead of helping her stop whatever her father was planning.

"Weiss, we need to move the timetable up an hour." Vaughn hissed into a phone.

"No can do. If I call Sydney to move it now or don't show, she'll figure it out and I will have to deal with her wrath." Weiss said.

"Baby."

Weiss chuckled a dry chuckle. "Then you tell Syd what we are up to if you don't think she will care."

"I am not a coward." Michael protested feebly, though he knew he would definitely try to hide this from Sydney. "Just make sure that plane takes off on time."

'The boyfriend is here." Michael grumbled when the doorbell rang.

"Mi_chael_." Sydney said, brushing out her hair.

"Straighten your tie." Sydney said, pointing out that the red tie that he had on, which she thought looked dashing against his black suit.

Michael gave his wife a mischievous smile, but was focused on The Date.

A handsome dimple-cheeked boy rose. "Mr. Vaughn, it is a pleasure to meet you."

Vaughn nodded shortly. "Please, sit."

"Mrs. Bristow-Vaughn." David said, his relief evident, at spotting Sydney's welcoming smile.

"What are your future plans?" Michael asked, pre-empting Sydney.

"College, I am hoping to do Biomedical engineering. Research is my passion."

Vaughn raised an eyebrow.

"Previous girlfriends?"

David turned red. "What are your plans for the night." Sydney asked, sparing David from having to answer.

"Dinner and then, if it is all right, a movie."

"Sounds great. What restaurant."

"Michellis."

Sydney started. That was the restaurant her father and she went to. She hadn't been there since…

Michael glared at David as if it was his fault. "Honey, let's get some water."

"Mom…" Izzie started.

Michael gestured her back into her seat.

"No…No." Sydney said, her voice artificially happy. "Michellis…sounds wonderful. Isabel hasn't been there before."

"Mr. Vaugh, Isabel told me you were both in law enforcement. That sounds wonderful."

"Two different sectors," Michael said, looking fondly at Sydney.

"Well, we should be going." David said, putting his hands on the arm chair looking nervously at Michael.

"I should be going too." Sydney said.

"Bye Jack, Bill, Izzie."

"Bye mom." The children chorused, Isabel glaring at her mom for calling her Izzie in front of David.

"It was nice meeting you, David."

"You too, Mrs. Bristow-Vaughn."

Sydney gave David a trademark smile and gestured for Michael to follow her. "Behave."

"Take care of yourself." Vaughn said.

"It is a simple extraction."

Vaughn winced. "Don't say that. Every time you say that something goes wrong."

Sydney laughed. "Weiss is waiting." She said, her voice whispery light.

Sydney ran to her Ford hybrid, she had just five minutes to get to the airfield.

"Be back by 11. 11:01, you are late."

"Bye Dad." Isabel said. "Bye brats." She said, in response to her brothers' catcalls.

"Your dad… he's really something." David said, wiping his forehead.

"Yeah…" Isabel said. "Let's not think about him now."

"Sounds good to me." David said, pulling out of the driveway.

The moment they had cleared the driveway. "Jack you are in-charge of Bill. If your mother gets home before me, Rachel called for help on a case."

Jack snickered, "AKA you are following Izzie."

"Duh." Vaughn pulled on his black mask.

Vaughn got in his black Escape hybrid. "I am on my way to rendezvous three."

"Roger." Weiss answered. "According to the wire I put on his car they are parked in the Michellin's parking lot."

"Good." Vaughn said. "And old-fashioned surveillance system."

"You are going to tap into Michellin's surveillance for an unauthorized mission."

"Yup." Vaughn said.

Weiss shook his head. "Why did I have to make friends with an insane man?" He muttered to himself, shaking his head.

Vaughn and Weiss met in the parking lot at Michellin's. Weiss climbed into Vaughn's car. "I'll monitor and tell you when the feed comes in."

"Nice and easy, Vaughn." Weiss cautioned him. "Sometimes the easiest way is the best."

Vaughn took his advice. He walked into the restaurant inconspicuously but jauntily. He nodded at waiters. "Just lookin' for my wife." He told her. "She has a table."

"Very good sir."

Vaughn snuck to the basement, trying to ignore images of a young Sydney sitting here with Jack. He tried to ignore the wish that someday he could bring her here.

He found the right wire in the basement. "Weiss, how do I look?"

"You are good. Though Izzie looks rather suspicious."

Vaughn snorted.


	2. Chapter 2

AN-this is officially my shortest story in awhile! Drama seeps in. Ah, I can't do pure humor. Thank you to all my reviewers.

"She will concentrate on David and forget she ever saw us, don't worry about that!" Vaughn said.

Weiss just shook his head. "See you at Surveillance 1."

"Roger." Vaughn said.

"Did you find your wife, sir.' A waiter asked politely.

"Yes I did. Unfortunately, my colleagues cannot do anything without me though I said I came to LA for a vacation. Hence I'd better take this call." Vaughn said, keeping his southern drawl.

The waiter laughed. Vaughn pressed a button and the ring went off again. He rolled his eyes. "Yes, Eric."

Vaughn waved good-bye to the waiter.

"I really want to bring Syd here." He remarked to Eric as he climbed into Weiss's car.

"Yeah, well, concentrate on not being banished to the couch and not having your daughter not speaking to you for a year."

"This is for her own good." Vaughn said, concentrating on the image of his daughter, his beautiful baby sitting with a boy.

Vaughn yelped. "What is it?"

"He…he reached for her hand and they are holding hands." Vaughn said, sounding simultaneously distraught and angry.

Eric laughed aloud, but even he was tempted to storm in when David put his arm around Isabel's chair.

Luckily for them…and David, by this point they were done with dinner. "We still have a few hours before I have to be home, want to go for a walk?" Isabel asked David.

David smiled "Sounds wonderful."

David paid for them. "I'll get us dessert." Isabel promised.

"No…that was my pleasure. You paid last time, remember?"

Isabel laughed. "Hot dogs and soda at the zoo during the field trip!"

David smiled. "Still counts."

Vaughn and Weiss realized with a start that they had accidentally parked their cars right next to David's. "Shoot."

Vaughn scrambled into his car and moved it into the back of the parking lot and Weiss went to another corner.

Isabel looked around, she was pretty sure she had spotted her dad and uncle Weiss's car. "Let's go to the ocean."

"But we will only be there for thirty minutes then."

"That is okay." Isabel said, knowing the open beach would make it easier to spot her dad and uncle Weiss if they were actually following her.

"Your daughter is good." Weiss said, shaking his head. "the beach will about empty right now, you will stick out like a sore thumb. It may even have something that we, as government employees, are honor bound to stop."

"Well, she isn't going to get away with it!" Michael said. "I am a CIA agent I can hide from my daughter and spy on her date."

"Sure you can." Weiss said, under his breath, getting more and more convinced that this was going to backfire on him.

Vaughn had his binoculars trained inside David's car on her daughter and him. "That guy is getting way too cozy with her."

Weiss laughed.

"Weiss, park closer." Vaughn hissed when they finally reached.

"Any closer and they'll see us. Izzie knows my car."

Vaughn smirked at Eric. "You know, if she hears you calling her that she'll pout.'

"Syd's fault for coming up with it. I'll tell Izzie that."

"All right, I am getting out." Vaughn said, when he could no longer spot Isabel.

"Vaughn!" Weiss protested as his friend got out of the car.

"This is NOT my fault." Weiss told himself, running his hand through his hair.

Weiss did not notice a crack agent sitting on his tail in a custom designed convertible.

Isabel, in the meantime, was suspecting something was up. She kept seeing cars that looked like her Aunt Rachel, uncle Weiss, and Dad's. Well, she knew how to see if her suspicions were right.

She grabbed David and kissed him.

Vaughn was boiling, especially when David put his arms around his babygirl. "Get your hands off of her!"

In her pink porsche, Rachel laughed aloud.

"Ooh, me thinks you will be caught, like, now Vaughn." A blonde, sitting in a Fusion said. "Good one, Izzie."

"Ooh, Vaughn, slow down." Rachel twisted the wires she had used to hack into the signal Vaughn was transmitting back to Weiss. Vaughn's speed made the transmission, especially hacked, staticy.

"Yup. Time to go."

Rachel hit a button on the key fob. She raced on the beach. "I cannot believe you were following me!"

"I cannot believe you were kissing him!"

David looked puzzled and slightly sick that his girlfriend's father was spying on them. That was a little too much pressure for him.

"easy there." Rachel advised him.

"Aunt Rachel, what are you doing here?"

"Your mom thought your dad and Uncle might be up to something. I am your back-up." Rachel gave Vaughn a your-caught smile.

"David, Isabel, as long as you are home by 11 on the dot, we will leave you alone."

Rachel escorted Vaughn to his car, only letting him half-sheepishly wave at Isabel. "Be back at 11." Rachel instructed Isabel. "It was nice meeting you David."

"You too, Ms."

"Ms. Rachel W. Johnson. I am a friend of Sydney's and usually Michael's."

David laughed. "Iz-Isabel, if your dad gives you more trouble, give me a call on my cell."

"thanks, Aunt Rachel."

"I thought she was a friend of your mothers?" David asked, once Rachel was far away.

"An old friend of my mom's. They met about when my mom was pregnant with me. Aunt Rachel… helped my mom through some tough times and Aunt Rach says the same about mom."

"And this uncle?"

"An old friend of my dad's."

Isabel changed the subject. "do your parents have any friends like that?"

"They have friends that are relatively close, but not very close friends. Both my parents are, to an extent, workaholics who then like to collapse on the couch after work."

"There are some benefits to that." Isabel said.

David laughed, "But I am sure you got a lot of candy and stuff from your adoptive uncles and Aunts."

Isabel laughed, remembering those days when she would raid her Uncles Dixon and Weiss, Aunt Rachels' pockets for candy. 'That is definitely true. My brothers, I, and my Uncle Marshall's kids are the only ones in my parents' circles of friends."

Isabel knew to give as little information as possible. She knew the story of Irina Derevko and Lauren Reed, and she did not want to repeat this part of family history. In case David was…evil, well she wasn't going to let her love story endanger the family.

She didn't think David could be an agent, he was too free and the questions he asked were too obvious. Still his parents could be agents and she didn't really know him too well.

They walked around and talked, Isabel knew that Aunt Rachel would keep her dad at home.

Speaking of Rachel…"Weiss, don't even try to escape."

Eric sighed, got out of his car and glared at Michael. "Syd saw right through it. I mean sending her on a last minute mission that you had told her just yesterday you wouldn't send her on…"

Weiss shrugged. "Best I could do."

"Yeah, yeah. I had to cancel a hot date because of the two of you." Rachel said, fixing her trademark ponytail.

"So sorry we interrupted your evening with Brian." Weiss said.

"For your information it was Matt." Rachel said, glaring at Weiss. Weiss hadn't approved of Matt or Brian.

"So sorry I interrupted a date with studly Matthew."

"All right." Vaughn interrupted the two before they could start yelling at each other. Weiss was usually not a yeller, but Rachel's dates could push him over the edge sometime.

"Sorry, Rachel. Weiss and I had better get going so we can come up with an excuse to tell Sydney."

"I'll escort you home so I can tell Sydney I did."

Rachel was true to her word, they dropped Weiss off. "See you tomorrow buddy, thank you." Michael said.

"Truce." Rachel said.

"Always." Weiss said. "Mike, you Syd, the kids and Rachel should come over for dinner tomorrow."

Michael saw Weiss's son, Damien, peeping out through the window. "Good night, Damien."

"'Night Uncle Vaughn."

"Hey, I'll drop the baby-sitter off."

"Damien doesn't need a sitter any more."

"I am not five Uncle Vaughn."

Michael shook his head, what was up with kids these days! Vaughn conveniently forgot his days and years of rebellion.

"Got caught, huh." Jack smirked at his father.

"Get to bed." Michael said, smirking back.

"I will have enough to deal with when your mother gets home." He said under her breath.

"Good night date." Bill smirked at Vaughn.

Vaughn dozed off, waking up at 10:59. "I can't believe you did that!" Isabel stormed.

"I can't believe you popped that guy on us!"

'I am 18 years old! Most of my friends have already been through boyfriends, and I haven't gone out with a guy ONCE."

Sydney walked in, just then, interrupting the argument. "Got caught, huh, Michael?"

"He was FOLLOWING me, mom!"

"With Weiss?"

"YES!" Isabel had her hands on her hips.

"She was _kissing _this guy."

"To taunt you, no doubt." Sydney said. "Michael, upstairs. Isabel, living room."

The two stomped off to where they were told to go. "Isabel, your dad loves you." She lifted a hand to stop Isabel's response. "Granted, what he did was wrong. But he has learnt his lesson. I assure you, he won't repeat it."

"He'd better not."

"Now, I would feel better if you make up with him."

"I'll feel better if he apologizes." Isabel grumbled.

Sydney sighed, though she knew Isabel and Michael would be fine. "Now spill, how was the date."

Sydney sat with her daughter, chatting about the date. "Mom. How did you know you were in love with dad."

Sydney smiled, letting her thoughts wander. "I just did. For a long while I resisted it. You know your dad and I had a rather adventurous love stories, with double agents, disapproving fathers, death, murder."

"All the elements of a good TV-show."

"Oh yes. I am just waiting until someone wants to buy the rights to it."

"Why did Grandpa not like Dad?"

Sydney was silent. "I never asked him. Your dad and he discussed it and all your dad told me was in the end, Dad decided he did respect Vaughn. Your grandfather was rather protective of me." Too protective, she added to herself. In a way, it was his fault that they had that large falling out.

Had he trusted her enough to tell her that he didn't want her to join Credit Dauphine because he didn't want her to be an agent. Had he not contented himself with keeping an eye from a distance, things could have been different. She could have had many more years with him.

Sydney quieted these thoughts with some effort and turned her attention to her daughter. "Just like Dad is of me."

"Just remember what I said. Because I resented his interference and realized too late it was borne of love, I lost out on a lot of time with my dad."

Sydney knew she had to leave, she wasn't being fair to Isabel. "I am sorry, honey, you know it is hard for me to think of grandpa sometimes…"

"I know." Isabel said, her heart going out to her mother.

She slipped upstairs and knocked on her parents' door. "Dad… mom needs you, then I need to talk to you."

Vaughn nodded and raced downstairs. "Isabel is so much like me at that age…" Sydney said.

Vaughn laughed. "Except, would you have lashed out like that."

A flash of pain echoed in Sydney's eyes and Vaughn regretted the question. "Part of the reason I worked so hard was so I would not have to depend on my father for anything. Part of the reason I worked so hard at being an agent was because he didn't approve."

Vaughn cursed himself and held Sydney tight. "I missed out on so much because my Dad and I were both stubborn people. I don't want that to happen to you and Izzie." Sydney sobbed into Vaughn's shirt.

What had started out as a harmless, dad-spying-on-daughter had taken a whole other dimension. "It won't happen like that. See, Izzie already asked to talk with me. We'll come to an agreement."

"I am sorry I am being weepy."

The truth was, Sydney had been rather weepy for a few days now…

"Its okay, you raised some valid points."

Sydney pushed him lightly, "Go. Talk with our daughter."

Sydney had something she wanted to do….

Vaughn knocked on Izzie's room door. "May I come in."

"Yes. Thank you for asking."

"I need you to trust me." Isabel started, without preamble. "You have raised me well. I know how to defend myself. I know to call if I am in over my head. I know the cover stories, I know the family horror stories."

"I need you to realize how hard it is for me to see you grow up. You were our first baby. You were the one alive through all of the….Prophet 5 stuff."

"Well… I am growing up, and I need some space."

Vaughn fell asleep in the comfy chair in Isabel's room.

He wouldn't have slept so soundly if he knew what Sydney would say at breakfast. "Guess what, family."

Sydney had to wait for her announcement until Jack looked up from Car and Driver, Bill from the sports pages, and Vaughn from the New York Times. Isabel was eating fast. "Yes?"

"There is going to be a new addition to this family."

Isabel was there first to talk to the stomach. "I hope you are a girl. There are too many boys in this family. Then I can show you the way of the worlds. But don't trust boys, they can be evil. And when you go on your first date, I'll come whether you want me too or not."

Everyone broke out laughing.

_Sorry for the slightly lame ending. Maybe I'lladdan epilogue._


End file.
